Bathed in Moonlight
by luckypixi
Summary: After a hectic hunt, Sam and Dean wind down for the night. Cas turns up and fluff ensues! Dean/Cas. Please Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A nice piece of fluff. I am getting into writing Dean/Cas now, but would really like some more feedback. (Hint hint) ;)**

**This will be a three parter, although all will be published together :) **

**Right, again, not sure where it fits in, but perhaps (as Sam is there) it would be before Swan Song.**

**Enjoy! :)**

The moonlight filtered through the flimsy curtains which bordered the grimy windows of the motel apartment. To any passers-by the only sound to be heard would be the gentle snoring of two slumbering brothers.

Sam and Dean Winchester were currently spread out on their beds, exhausted by the days' eventful hunt. Sam's long legs draped over the side of the bed, his thin blanket pulled right up his neck, while Dean's face was squashed into his pillow as he slept.

A lone figure sat on the small sofa in the living area, having no need to sleep, his tan trench coat folded neatly next to him. Brilliant blue eyes reflected in the moonlight, fixed on the sleeping brothers. Castiel sat quietly, keeping his silent vigil as the night turned to day. The moonlight danced over his face, outlining his cheekbones as the light breeze made his hair dance.

Watching the elder Winchester as he turned in his sleep, his interest was piqued when Dean let out a low moan, his forehead momentarily creased. As Castiel watched, a sweat broke out on his brow, and his eyes moved furiously under their lids.

Still as silent as the wind, Cas swept over to him and sat gently onto the bed. Dean's eyes shot open at the sudden weight next to him. 'Cas' he breathed.

Cas leant down to place a chaste kiss onto Dean's forehead and smiled as Dean's face seemed to relax under his lips. He felt Dean's hand gently grip his forearm, pulling him down to lay next to him. He obliged, kicking off his shoes and laying his head next to Deans', his arm still gripped by Dean.

'Nightmares?' he asked, as Dean's eyes scanned the ceiling. The elder Winchester made a grunting noise at the back of his throat, clearly unwilling to take the matter further. Castiel didn't mind; he knew Dean would talk to him when he needed to.

Dean shuffled slightly, making himself comfortable against his angel and Cas sighed in contentment as Dean's head found its way to the crevice where his neck met his shoulder. Dean's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. The angel drew his arms around his human, pulling him into a protective cocoon of grace, promising love, hope and faith. Dean smiled into his neck. 'Night' he murmured, before falling into a nightmare- free sleep.

**T.B.C... **

(**Please Review!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy! : )**

Sam awoke quietly the next morning, mind telling him to retreat back into dream world, while his heart told him to get on with his day, no matter how hectic it might be. 'Dean' he called his voice still heavy with sleep. With his back to the opposite bed, he hunted around for his shirt, pulling on his jeans as he went. Locating his shirt, he turned to his brother, pillow in hand to throw at him.

And stopped.

His brother was lying in an entanglement of limbs, arms and legs sticking out at odd angles. The more Sam looked, the more difficult it became to distinguish between Dean and Castiel.

His brothers' head was settled on Cas' shoulder, his cheek pressed into his neck, eyes closed, still sleeping peacefully, while the angel's eyes were also closed, chest falling and rising. Sleeping? Sam didn't think so; just relaxing. "Resting his eyes" as Dean had once told him.

Moving into the kitchen area, he banged his bag onto the table, indirectly waking the two lovers up. He didn't have a problem with them being together, but knew, if Dean found out that he had seen them, would be in an off mood all day, towards him and Castiel. He was a very private person and Sam didn't like to interfere.

He turned on the coffee machine and started collecting their things that had been scattered throughout the motel room; clothes, maps, guns. He turned back to his brother and the angel, relived that they had woken up. He quietly slid out of the door, intent on packing up the Impala, closing it quietly after him.

**T.B.C...**

(**Please Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And finally... Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

Dean woke up at the bang, and started as his nose connected with Castiel's hair, causing an unbearable tickle. Pulling away, he woke the angel, who looked slightly confused at the position he was in, before relaxing, still tight in Dean's embrace.

'Morning' smiled Dean, leaning forward and capturing his lips. He felt Castiel smile under his lips.

'Good morning Dean' Cas replied with a small, shy smile. Dean grinned back and then moved to untangle his legs from Castiel.

He let out a laugh when Cas made no move to help, his legs staying stubbornly where they were. Finally they were two separate people again and Dean swung his legs off the bed.

'Thanks for stopping the nightmares' he said, with obvious sincerity.

'You're welcome' replied Castiel, seriously. Dean chuckled and leaned over to straighten the angel's tie.

'Where's Sammy?' wondered Dean out loud.

'Your brother wanted to save you the embarrassment of knowing he saw us together.' stated Cas, now getting out of bed.

'Huh' Dean pulled on his clothes and made the bed. He turned to the angel, his grin lighting up his face. 'Come now my Angel of The Night. Things to do, sons of bitches to kill!' He let out a small laugh and pulled Castiel out of the motel, out towards the day ahead.

**There. I didn't want to linger too much on Dean's nightmares- I think I've read enough angst filled fics for a few days! **

**Do you think I should of? ( lingered, that is) Let me know.**

**And please let me know what you think. It'll put my mind at rest knowing people actually like my fluffy fics. : )**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Luckypixi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I said that chapter 3 was the last one, but I thought I should even it out with a last Sam POV. **

**Enjoy! **

Sam watched as his brother and his angel stumbled out of the motel room, a pair of happy grins reflected in the morning sun.

'Hey!' he called by way of greeting, as Dean and Castiel approached him.

'Good morning Sam.' Greeted Cas, smiling. Sam had never seen the angel smile before; it was a very surreal sight.

'Morning' Sammy' grinned Dean, flicking some dirt off his precious baby. 'We all set?'

'Yup. All packed and ready to go Oklahoma' confirmed Sam. He studied the two men, wondering if they knew that he had seen them. So far so good.

'Sleep well?' asked Dean ,offhandedly as he rummaged around for a bottle of water in the glove compartment.

'As well as I could. Bit hot last night. Air conditioning broke down.'

'It did?'Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother, then glancing at the angel next to him. 'I didn't notice?'

'Yeah, well. You were probably busy. With...' He gestured wildly. 'Stuff'

Deans eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. 'Huh' His eyes narrowed at his brother, as if daring him to say something else.

'Dean, I must go' Castiel nudged into the conversation, addressing his charge. Friend. Lover?

'Aw, Cas now?' Dean looked genuinely disappointed.

'I am sorry Dean' The angel replied with a sense of sadness.

'Oh, here.' Dean darted forward, his hands travelling towards Cas's tie, straightening it and tenderly doing up the second button. After a few seconds, he caught himself and his actions stilled, his head swivelling to looked sheepishly at his brother.

He coughed gingerly and turned back to the angel. 'Well, bye then.' He looked into Castiel's eyes, into those deep pools of blue.

'Goodbye Dean.' Then Cas did something totally unexpected. As Sam watched, Dean's eyes widened a fraction as the angel tilted his head towards him, pressing a soft, feather light kiss to the hunters lips.

'God speed Dean' whispered the angel. Dean nodded, too stunned to speak due to Castiel's public show of affection.

Seconds later the air in front of Dean was empty. He coughed again and then turned to his little brother. 'Wotcha doing, catching flies?' he chuckled, indicating Sam's open mouth. 'We going or what?'

Sam seemed to snap out of his shock and opened the passenger side door, sliding in, watching as his brother settle next to him.

'Oh, um. Sam.' The younger Winchester turned to the elder one.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

Sam raised his eyebrows, and understood what his brother was trying to say.

'It's ok, Dean. Don't mention it'

Dean nodded. 'Right.'

Silence.

'Awkward.' He leant forward and pushed a tape into the slot.

Aerosmith's _Angel _started up. Normally a song that Dean would hate, but he turned it up, much to Sam's surprise.

The chorus started up

_You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

**That is the end. Maybe **

**I love this song, I SO recommend that you listen to it!**

**I don't think I can do much more with this, but if I think of anything, I'll post it! **

**Please review. **

**Luckypixi**

**Ps. Did anyone notice, in Sympathy for the Devil, that when Sam and Dean were driving to Chuck's, the time? 11:58. Two minutes to midnight.**

**Ok, it might be old news :[ , but review or PM me if you had noticed before (or if I'm being obsessional) ;)**

**Thanks! **


End file.
